This invention relates to an article dispensing apparatus of the type classified in Class 221 and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,198. As disclosed in said patent, the dispensing apparatus may be located in a hotel room or the like whereby a key is necessary to connect electrical power to the apparatus. A customer is permitted to select and purchase a variety of different articles. Dispensing of the article is automatically registered at some remote location to facilitate billing the customer.
While the apparatus disclosed in said patent has operated satisfactorily, the present invention seeks to improve the same by minimizing the number of components, by simplifying the construction, and by otherwise structurally interrelating components which minimize the possibility of pilfering and maintenance.
This invention is directed to article dispensing apparatus which includes a housing within which is disposed one or more movable article supports. The article support has a plurality of compartments. Each compartment is open on one side thereof. A movable door on the housing is disposed opposite the open side of one of said compartments.
An interlock is supported by the housing for latching the article support in a dispensing position when one of the compartments has its open side opposite said door and dispensing is initiated. A lock means is provided on the housing for locking the door in a closed position. A detent means is supported by the housing and coupled to said lock means for causing the lock means to block any opening movement of the door unless said article support is latched in a dispensing position by said interlock. A means is provided, responsive to opening of said door, for causing the interlock to latch said article support in its dispensing position and for simultaneously producing a record of the compartment opposite the door when the door was opened.
The components of the apparatus as described above are structurally interrelated in a manner so as to achieve a dispensing apparatus which minimizes maintenance, minimizes the number of components, and is structurally interrelated to minimize pilfering. These objects and advantages are attained by providing the dispensing apparatus which is compact while at the same time provides for selection of a substantial number of articles.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.